Star-Loud
by CannedCan
Summary: Lisa gets interested in a new field of science, astronomy. And she decides to go astronomy camp, but not without a protector.


**Just realized how much I suck at using English words... Anyways, enjoy.**

 **I do not own Loud House.**

* * *

The clock hit 8:00 in the Loud house. It means that the busiest time in the house has just begun. The row for the toilet never seem to be decreased, and the hallway was chaos itself, due to bunch of girls' complaining and playing. Down the stairs there were their parents getting ready for their work and preparing breakfast. Lynn Sr. picked up some eggs and bacons, and the frying pan began to make noise.

Lincoln was waiting for the toilet far away, and a minute felt like hours. It was his disadvantage, because he sleeps in a room that is farthest from the toilet. And he doesn't like getting up early either. He was stomping his feet, and desperately tried to find a distraction, which could relieve him a bit. Fortunately, he reminded that he got some homeworks to do. Then he started to solve them with a pen. It was math problem, much to his annoyance.

"That's 3, not 5." Someone said in front of him. He startled and jumped, almost dropped the book. In front of him was a brown-haired, not a meter tall girl with glasses.

"And you seem to have intense urinal desire right now." She said. It was Lisa, the smartest Loud. She was writing some weird formulas as usual.

"Right... But why are you waiting? You don't even go to school." He asked.

"I usually don't go outside often to get a new knowledge because I already know almost everything, but today is World Books day. And there will be loads of new books arriving in the city library today!" She said in excited voice. She rarely showed her emotions, and the only time when she shows excitement is when she made a new discovery.

"Wait, don't you have overdue fines?"

"I know. That's why I waited till this day. Today everyone can borrow any books, no matter they have overdue fines or not!" She said.

"I got it... But, can you excuse me? I'm in life threat!" Then he rushed into toilet which was empty now, and closed the door. Lisa just combed her hair.

The clock was ticking, and they had to leave now, or not all 11 kids could arrive in time. Everyone finished breakfast quickly, and ran into vanzilla with their bag. Rita brought Lily, and Lisa sat on her own seat. The vanzilla started up, and it went to the road.

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan dropped in high school, Lynn in middle school. And finally, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lola dropped in elementary school. Lily left with her mother to daycare center as well. The van was nearly empty now, and Lisa could wander freely on the car.

"So, you're going to library? I told to your kindergarten teacher." Lynn Sr asked, as he was one of the two remaining family in the car.

"Right. Today is World Books Day." She said.

"Just make sure not to make any more overdue fines." He spoke. Sometimes he would recieve calls from the library about overdue fines. He didn't want to make more.

"I'll be fine." She spoke in confidence.

Rita soon returned after delivering Lily, and they drove to the Royal Woods library. Lisa could enjoy her freedom in the van almost alone, though it was for just a moment.

The car stopped after several minutes, and she could see the large building of Royal Woods Library. She grinned widely, which she almost never does. She stepped down of the car as soon as the car stopped, and ran into the library with full of excitement.

Inside the library, there weren't many people, since people usually work at this time. On the plus side, the library was quiet. She rushed to the inform desk.

"Hello. Where are new fresh books?" The librarian startled, as she was taking a nap because there weren't many people. She picked up her pen, and stood to see who was talking.

"Welcome to Royal Woods Library. People doesn't usually come here in this time. Wait..." She said, as she leaned forward to see Lisa. She barely reached the height of the desk. Lisa greeted awkwardly.

"Lisa Loud! Why don't you just pay your overdue fines first?" She said, upset. Lisa loved reading, but sometimes she would forget to return them. The overdue fines increased more and more, until she reached the 'peak'. And since then, she has never visited the library without a disguise.

"But today is World Books Day. And it says, 'everyone can borrow a book, even if he/she has overdue fines'." She said, pointing at a poster. It was from the Royal Woods Library itself, and the librarian couldn't help but admit.

"Fine... it's on the second floor. But if you make any more overdue fines, I'll chase you to the end of the world." She said, as she put down the phone to call guards.

Lisa walked up the stairs, and the first thing she witnessed was a beautiful bunch of new books in the bookshelf. She could smell it, the fresh scent of new book. She immediately began to search for the right book.

She liked books about science. It was clean, fun and very impressive for her. The only disappointing thing is that you get easily sick of them when you read them more than twice. Lisa had the same problem. And especially for her, who had the master intelligence to understand and memorize almost everything on the book at once.

"Electromagnatics... I already read it. Easy Science, who needs it? Everything about Wave, I read that three times... Man, why is this called new book corner?" She shouted. Many books were familiar to her, since she read them in research centers. And other new books were completely easy for her. Of course, they were hard enough, but she wanted more things that actually makes her use her brain.

"Science of chaos... Wait, this one looks interesting. The Astronomy. I've never tried it before." She said, as she found a thick book. It was about astronomy like observing stars, planets, and galaxies. She haven't tried astronomy before, because she liked indoor experiments like making chemical reactions, or handling radioactive elements. All she did was writing lots of formulas and equations on her blackboard. Playing outside is for people who are mentally immature, she thought. But this time, she thought it'd be good to try some outdoor observations.

"I should try this." She said. She brought it to the librarian, and the librarian checked it, though she didn't seem to appreciate it. She didn't care, and she went back to vanzilla.

"Ok. What's that book?" Lynn Sr. asked. Rita already left for her dentist.

"A book about astronomy." She replied, as she began to read the first page on the car.

"Astronomy? Ah, I once dreamed about that. It sounded so beautiful." He said, as he imagined the past. He was lying in a plain at night, looking at hundreds of stars hanging on the sky.

"Astronomy is science, you know." She said, breaking the mood. She knew everything in the universe can be explained in physics.

"I know. And that's why I gave it up." He replied, disappointed.

Anyways, he drove the van to the home, and Lisa dropped. Then he left for his restaurant. Lisa was still focusing on her book, almost hit her head on the side of the front door like Leni. She opened the door, and went into the house.

The house was rather silent. In fact, so silent that she felt some horror. It was obvious because everyone left the home except her. Only small barking of Charles, Walt's crying and Cliff's low purring can be heard. She just went up the stairs, and went to her room. But she was so distracted that she accidently stepped in Lori's room.

"Oh, Silly me." She said, as she noticed that it wasn't the right room. She looked around and headed towards her real room again.

Finally, she arrived in her room. She sat on a baby chair, and started reading. It was so new and exciting, and fit exactly to her style. Discussing about universe full of physics and math was not only challenging, but also fun. For Lisa, those two words meant the same, at least for science. She immersed in reading.

About 2 hours later, She finished reading it. It took quite long for her, as she read the sentence again and again to understand it better. Now she decided, she should make more discovery.

"Theory all done. And time for experiment." She spoke, covering the book. Then she searched for money. Although she was a genius scientist and got countless prizes, her parents still owned her money. And there was no way retrieving it, other than asking for pocket money whenever she needs it. She looked inside her drawer. She found 11 dollars.

And she investigated throughout her room, under the drawer, Lily's bed, and on her bed. She found total of 20 dollars, but that wasn't enough.

"It's time to use this." She picked up something in her lab. It was purple liquid, stored in flask. She then went to Flip's foodfuels, and called out Flip.

"What's the matter, Little girl?" He asked.

"I've come to introduce my new products." She showed the purple liquid.

"So? What does it do?"

"It can clean the entire store with only 10ml. And it works on oil stains, dust, and etc." She said.

"Right. How much is it?"

"It will only cost 20 dollars. Compared to other cleaner, it's a big deal."

"Okay. I hope it doesn't explode as well." He said, then handed her 20 dollars. She returned to home happily, and picked up the phone.

"Hello. I'd like to order a astronomical telescope." She spoke, with 40 dollars on her hand. She couldn't wait for her telescope to arrive. She didn't even continued her other projects, and just waited for the product to come.

Soon, it became afternoon, and all sisters and brother arrived at home. The house was filled with loud sounds again. Lisa was still waiting, doing some calculations how to observe the stars.

And then, the bell rang. Lisa rushed to the door and opened it. There was a drone containing 'Assembling Space Telescope' which was in a blue box. She grabbed it, and put 40 dollars on the drone. The drone flew away, and she could feel the excitement from the telescope.

It didn't take long to assemble the telescope. So easy that she didn't need to look at the instructions. She placed it on the yard, and brought a chair and a note to write on.

Soon, the sun went down, and the stars started to appear. Lisa had dinner quickly, and ran outside to the telescope.

The sky was amazing. She started by Andromeda galaxy. It was her fist time to observe those beautiful stars and galaxies. She didn't looked anything else other than her note and the telescope.

"Hey Lisa." Lisa jumped off while watching, and hit her eyes to the telescope. It was the master of jumpscare, Lucy, with a bat on her shoulder. She seemed to take a night stroll.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, looking at the telescope.

"Observing the space, apparently."

"Cool. I like the deep darkness of the universe. Can I see it?" The gothic girl smiled.

"No. This is a science. Now would you mind-"

"Lisa, what are you up to?" Lisa was startled again. She could see the white hair, and the orange shirt. It was Lincoln, the energetic only boy in the house. He was in his pajamas.

"I'm researching astronomy. About the universe." She answered.

"Universe? Oh, are there any UFOs? Or aliens? Can you see the spaceship?" He asked curiously. Typical for his age, he had many dreams about the universe. One of his bucket list was watching a UFO.

"Unidentified Flying Objects? Nah, aliens may exist, but UFO is just imaginary thing, unrealistic. Now I should observe Magellan Galaxy, so please excuse me." She said, then moved her eyes to the telescope again.

"Can I see it for once? Please please please?" Lincoln begged with puppy eyes. Lisa just sighed.

"Fine. But only for once." She said. Lincoln immediately took his eyes to the telescope. He gasped, and didn't moved his eyes out of the scope with wonder.

"Alright. Time's end. Now please-"

"This is the telescope?" Lisa turned her head. All Loud sisters were outside, looking at the telescope with interest. Because Lincoln made so loud noise, all loud sisters noticed them in the yard.

"Oh, can I name a star for Bobby?"

"Where's the lucky star?"

"Poo-poo." The sisters all chattered.

"Dang it." Lisa sighed. Her project was interrupted by her siblings once again. The sisters all argued who would use the telescope first, no matter what Lisa's opinion is. She just came into the house, and went to her room. The siblings were still into the telescope.

"There goes my another great project." She sighed. Then she opened her phone to check her e-mails from other researchers. She just tried to forget about it, and continue other experiments. Then, she could see an advertisement email about a camp.

"Astronomy camp for children? Tomorrow? My gosh, this is the chance from the sky!" She cheered, as it was really a chance. No lights in the ground, far from city, and most importantly, no sisters interrupting. She instantly ran to her parents, and showed the poster inside email.

"Honey, we'd like to help you, but it's too dangerous to go alone." Rita said.

"What? I can handle it."

"No. Take at least one of your sisters or brother with you." Lynn Sr. spoke. He was worried about Lisa, if any bad thing were to happen to her. She was smart, but that doesn't mean she could completely protect herself.

"Fine..." Lisa said. She thought she could handle at least one sibling. But who?

"Lori? Too bossy. Leni is dumb... Luna would make unbearable noise, and Luan will too. Lynn? bad idea. Lucy will scare me everytime, the twins are too childish..." She erased every sisters on the board.

"Dang it. We have one choice." She said, while looking on the board. There was only one name left, Lincoln. He was not that quiet, but at least he was the one who could appreciate her experiments. However, she was a little worried, since Lincoln showed too much interest on astronomy.

"Hmm... On the plus side, I could make him work for me." She spoke, smiling mysteriously. She used her siblings for various intentions. Sometimes for subject, sometimes for observer. But this time, she decided to use him as an 'assistant', which as really rare for her.

She told Lincoln about the camp. Lincoln jumped with surprise and excitement.

"That's great! Then we can find UFOs?"

"There's no such thing as UFO, as I already said. But, consider it's an honor that I chose you to come with. You can help me." Lisa said.

"Yay! I'll pack things!" Lincoln shouted, so loud that the sisters in other room could hear the plan. He took out a bag out of nowhere. Then put bun-bun first inside it. And several comics followed as well. He even packed a book named 'how to survive from alien'.

"It should be good." Lisa spoke.


End file.
